Only One In Color
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Matt was colorblind until he met Mello. Then everything else paled in comparison. MelloMatt. Implied Character Death. Complete


**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OK! Or the song, for that matter.

**AN: **I'm baaaaaccccccck! I know I should be editing the next chapter of 'The Sixth of June' but I just had to get this out, its short and kinda sweet, I guess. I literally heard the song and began to write. Yup I'm obsessed.

**Suggested Listening: **"Only One In Color" by _**Trapt**_

**"Only One In Color"**

_I've been searchin all my life, I used to be so color blind, you opened up my eyes  
Do you want to share your dreams, see a different side of me, your everything I need_

I had only been there for a few days, and after the usual fuss made by someone new I was left alone. I liked to sit by myself. I looked around the room at the other faces, faces just like mine. They were all in black and white, no one stood out; everything was the same to me. Boring.

_I like it when you think out loud  
the things you say when you know  
there is no one else around_

I returned my eyes to my game; even it was colorless to me, only meant to hold my interest for a limited time. I heard a few shouts and a scuffle began mere feet from me, it was uninteresting. I sighed. Wasn't this place supposed to be great or something?

_  
I can dig my own graves now  
but will you smile every time  
I try to crawl my way out_

My game was knocked from my hand as someone was thrown into me and we fell to the floor. Pain exploded in the back of my head as it connected solidly with the floor, carpeted or not it hurt.

_There is no one like you  
and in a world of black and white  
you are the only on in color_

The person above me groaned softly as I opened my eyes. His eyes were a striking blue. Beautiful.

_  
There is no one like you  
into history I slide  
I want you to keep it all uncovered  
you are the only one in color_

The moment lasted only seconds but from then on he was the only thing colorful in my world of blacks and whites. His name was Mello.

_You know when to set that mood, you can light up any room, just by the way you move  
The only one who understands, what I've given you you've given back, come on and take my hand  
_

From that moment on I was always by his side, and at first he resisted the idea of being friends with me. But in the end I won when he presented me with a new game for my birthday. It was unspoken, but we were friends. I think it was the only time he didn't mind losing.

_  
I like it when you think out loud  
the things you say when you know  
there is no one else around_

I was his only friend and he was mine. I was entitled to know things no one else was. Like what brand of chocolate he preferred, why he had a scar on his shoulder, and why he can't seem to stand it when it rains.

_  
I can dig my own graves now  
but will you smile every time  
I try to crawl my way out_

And I told him why I needed those goggles, why being in the dark makes me uneasy and why everything was in black and white to me. Why nothing seems to hold my interest except....

_There is no one like you  
and in a world of black and white  
you are the only on in color_

There was always something we never told one another, something that was never discussed. Lingering touches that were ignored. And all those things fell to the background on the day he left the orphanage. The day he left...

_  
There is no one like you  
into history I slide  
I want you to keep it all uncovered  
you are the only one in color_

The years had passed since I had last seen him and everything was back to being bleak, dull and unattractive to me. Hacking was an easy way to make money for the apartment I kept. For the food I had to force down. For the bed I hardly slept in. It seemed that everything had gone back to the way it was before I had met him, and yet at the same time it was so much worse.

_  
You turned an old world upside down_

On the night I found him standing outside of my apartment, bleeding, burned and drenched; I couldn't help but smile.

_  
A wave of calm when I was so tightly wound and so full of doubt I'll never tell you that  
two's a crowd I know I can't get through without ever needing you around_

The blond color of his hair had darkened in the years of his absence, but was still unique. His eyes were colder but never cold when directed towards me, he was ex-mafia but still Mello. Things were never going to be the same now that he had been backed into a corner, but I found that I didn't mind, everything was far from colorless now.

_  
There is no one like you  
and in a world of black and white  
you are the only on in color_

I found that he tasted of chocolate even if it had been hours since he had last eaten the confection. His hands were rough but his skin was soft; his moans like liquid sin. He was my own personal devil. And I loved every minute of it.

_  
There is no one like you  
into history I slide  
I want you to keep it all uncovered  
you are the only one in color_

When he got that phone call I knew our time was up. His expression said it all very clearly. Kira may have brought us back together but this would be the second time he would tear us apart. I hope that in the end Near got him.

_There is no one like you  
and in a world of black and white  
you are the only on in color_

He was scared. I could feel it in his touch, in the kisses he stole. The plan was insane, something born of desperation and madness, something purely Mello. I would follow him wherever he needed to go, even if it meant death. The night before, I told him my name.

_  
There is no one like you_  
_into history I slide  
I want you to keep it all uncovered  
you are the only one in color_

With one last kiss before we departed to our separate vehicles, he whispered his name in my ear before walking away and I wished that I'd had time to call him by it just once. I watched him drive off knowing it was the last time I'd ever see him. "I love you, Mihael."

_-End-_

_**AN: **I seriously think I am incapable of writing something happy about these two. Honestly. And for those of you who are like 'he did call him by his name!' what he meant was to his face, I'm sorry for not making that clear but I just couldn't figure out a way to word it without changing how I wanted the ending. (Maybe its just me, oh well.) Hehehe. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
